Radar antenna systems frequently require rapid deployment in battlefields and other locations, often under severe time and manpower constraints. In particular battlefield radar antennas need to be highly mobile and rapidly deployable, often in less than ideal conditions. Furthermore, once an antenna system is deployed, it is often necessary to change the orientation and position of the antenna. Actuator systems such as hydraulic actuators and mechanical actuators have been used to raise and lower radar array antennas. However, such systems including, for example, pinion gear drive and worm gear drive based systems are slow, have relatively long response times and are subject to significant wear during operation. These components represent potential failure items in the system. Additionally, such mechanical designs have poor contingency overrides and tend to be heavy. Moreover, hydraulic systems have proven unreliable and prone to design shortfalls, resulting in significant costs and damage to the radar system. Other alternatives such as electro-mechanical options also are less responsive and slower than desired. Such systems also lack fast back-up or redundant recovery systems in case of a failure of the primary lift system. Hence, such solutions have proved to be unsatisfactory. Alternative means which are accurate, safe and have rapid response times are desired.